


Searching for a fic

by RandomoPotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomoPotato/pseuds/RandomoPotato
Summary: Looking for a fic where Draco and Harry work as flying instructors in hogwarts
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3





	Searching for a fic

Hi! I'm searching for a fic where draco and harry have to work together as flying instructors in Hogwarts. Harry is gay but he's in the closet.

But then (if I remember correctly) the daily prophet publishes an article questioning if harry and draco are actually a couple and it includes a picture of them whispering to each other at the quidditch pitch.

Of course they deny it (they're also really not dating at this time). But then a student goes to Harry and asks if Harry really is gay cause the student is also gay and he's been struggling with it because of homophobia and shit. 

Harry then realizes that if he does come out to the public, he could help lgbt people like the student who struggle from the wizarding world's homophobia.

Anyway, the rumors of draco and harry being a couple are becoming rampant so draco and harry decide to do an interview with luna for the Quibbler to ensure that they really aren't dating. Harry also wants to make use of this opportunity to come out. Draco supports him but hermione and ron don't really.

Please help me find this fic. It's been on my mind for so long and I've been searching but failing

P.S. if it helps, I also remember that Harry can do wandless magic since draco once made a remark that he was a show-off

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make sure to delete this once the fic is found


End file.
